


Yule Ball

by Renny236



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beginnings, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 07:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renny236/pseuds/Renny236
Summary: Written a few months ago for the Harmony & Co. Mini Saga Monday.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Yule Ball

Ron had been removed by his angry brothers yet Hermione still appeared to be fighting tears.

His date nudged him. “Go get your witch, Potter,” Parvati said with a sympathetic look. He stared at her in confusion, then stood as comprehension dawned. 

Even years later, he could not recall crossing the room. But he remembered the look of awed wonder when he asked her to dance, and her blinding smile when she said yes. 

“I’m pants at this,” he warned her as they took the floor. 

“I don’t mind,” she whispered shyly.

And that was the beginning of everything.


End file.
